Travels to the new world
by uzamaki52gmail.com
Summary: What if after the war, team Kakashi goes on a 3 month vacation to enjoy all to themselves? When they come across a village, not to far off is a strange portal like world of kekkaishi that they can cross whenever they want, and what will happen when the two worlds meet? What will come out of this meeting?


This is a crossover of kekkaishi and naruto! Sadly I do not own either one. Hope you enjoy!

IN THE NARUTO'S WORLD!

The fourth war was over and Naruto was named not only the hero of the leaf, but the hero of all the elemental nations. Tobi was defeated and the akatski was destroyed. Now here konoha has been permanently rebuilt and better than ever. Sasuke as well as orochimaru has returned to their once before homes in konoha, helping out as much as they can. The 4 hokages went back to their grave, the same for the former reanimated people. For naruto he became the next sage of six paths with all the tailed beast sealed inside him, well except killer bees biju. Sakura became the top medical ninja in all the nations, with tsunade not far behind, both teaching others their skills for future generations. Kakashi surprisingly took up another genin team, certainly to make sure this one was the right one, but still read his books and was still late.

Sai now is the high commander of the root ANBU, he got a lot better at reading emotions and plenty of time shows it. As for the other rookie nine, they went on to achieve their dreams.

One sunny day naruto, sakura, Sai, Sasuke, and Kakashi were meeting up for their weekly gathering, as usual eating at narutos favorite place. They each take a seat, getting what they want waiting for their food. Naruto laughs at sai's new expression, "man Sai how long did it take you to get that happy expression?" Sai looks over and smiles a creepy smile "two weeks thanks for asking naruto." Naruto cringes at sai's smile "man Sai don't smile like that, or people will start to think your some creepy molester or something to that subject."

Sakura laughs as naruto and Sai go back and forth. "Yeah Sai I agree with naruto, you should smile less creepy or people will just plain stay away from you!" Naruto pumps his fist in the air "yatta! Sakura-Chan finally agreed with me this time!" Sai just laughs "ugly why you agree with dickless, it's oblivious that emo over won't agree with anything?" He looks around seeing three glares pointing his way, sakura and naruto cracking their knuckles and Sasuke activating his sharingan. He decides his time has come, and runs out the shop, with the three chasing after him.

Out in a forest Sai runs into a corner as the three come closer to him, but Kakashi poofs in front of them after being left to pay the bill. "Ok stop. That's enough excitement for one day, don't you four think?" They all agree, Kakashi sits down against a tree book in hand "now hope you four pack for a few months, because were going to take a vacation around the nations, as a treat for having a huge role for ending the war. Especially you naruto, it's everyone's thanks for saving them and the world! So for know lets all go home, get a good nights rest and meet at the east gate at 7 in the morning!"

They all say their goodbyes and head home.

IN THE KEKKAISHI WORLD!

Yoshimori, tokine, and gen are chasing ayashi all over the school grounds, having a competition on who can get the most by the end of the night. The three have become a great team during the time that they were put together, so far they were nearly inseparable. After a couple hours of chasing there were no more to worry about, and it was time to count up the kills.

Yoshimori got 7, tokine got 18, and gen got 15. On their way home walking together, Yoshimori looks over at the two "well I might have lost yet again but it's better than nothing right?" Tokine gets a sassy look "well your right but you still need to beat me or gen Yoshi." Yoshimori laughs at the comment and turns to look at the sky. "Yeah but for now lets just go home and find out what happens tomorrow." The three head home for a respected rest.

IN THE NARUTO WORLD!

In the morning at the gate is sakura, Sasuke, and Sai waiting for their as usual late sensei but unusually late teammate naruto. Getting worried for him, each in thought they are fixing to go to look when there shows up Kakashi a small wave in their direction, with an eye smile "yo!" All that he's met with is silence, he opens his eyes looking at the team noticing naruto is not with them yet.

Sasuke looks up at him "lets go look for naruto it's unlike him to be late like this." They all agree and split up, Sasuke heads to the hokage tower and goes in the office noticing orochimaru is with tsunade talking together. He clears his throat and both look up at him, tsunade leans forward "what is it, you usually don't come to my office unless called?"

"You see hokage-sama naruto hasn't arrived at our meeting spot this morning, you know anything about that?" Tsunade gets a look on her face "have you looked everywhere for him, his apartment, the ramen stand, training field, the hospital, the streets!?" Sasuke just stands there "first off the others are looking for him to, but I came here first hoping you would know anything." She stands up "well I better get iruka in here." Sasuke looks confused "why iruka?" She looks him in the face "when naruto was little he used to play pranks and all ninja alike would go chase after him, but never could and only one could ever catch him or find him and that was iruka!"

Sasuke looks over at orochimaru "you wouldn't happen to know where he is?" Orochimaru shakes his head no and Sasuke is fixing to say something else when the door is slammed open with a fuming sakura dragging an half awake naruto. Sasuke along with the others stare in shock, sakura explains "I went to look for him everywhere and you know where I found him!?, I found him in his apartment sleeping away! I had to literally punch him in the head and drag him here!"

Naruto then wakes fully and rubs his head "you didn't have to punch me ya know!" Sakura looks down at him a scowl on her face "don't start! Naruto on the one time that were rewarded with a vacation like this, you have to sleep in! What did you even do last night?" Naruto laughs and scratches his head "well after we all went our different ways, I stopped for some ramen, ate my fill then when I was going out in the street and a group of villagers, ninja came up to me asking for my autograph, so I fulfilled thier wish. After that I went to the training grounds to think about things and I might of had a talk with kumara, so while that was happening I went to train! I trained for about until five in the morning, not realizing that I ran to my apartment and all I remember is passing out in bed and you yelling at me in the morning, punching me, and dragging me here."

Tsunade crosses her arms "well brat I think I'm going to have to put you on a training schedule won't I?" Naruto looks at her and flinching at her wicked smile "baa-Chan I didn't mean to! Plus by the time we come back, it's going to be in October. Could you ya know give me a mission for that whole month?" Tsunade, sakura, Sasuke look at naruto shocked, but tsunade was the first to speak knowing what he was trying to do. "No naruto I know what your planning, but I'm not giving you a mission. The only reason you asked is because of October the tenth. Naruto ill only say this once your going to your birthday, celebrate it with your friends, and enjoy it! Now I don't want to hear anymore about this situation, understand?"

Naruto looks down "yes baa-chan." With that naruto puts his head down and sighs at the failed attempt of trying to skip his birthday. Tsunade claps her hands getting the attention of everyone in the room "well where's Kakashi, I would think he would be here by now. I wonder when he's going to show up, I might have to send some ANBU after him." Naruto looks annoyed "baa-Chan the day Kakashi shows up would be the day you stop your drinking and gambling habit. Plus name one day sensei was ever early in a day of his life, so in 2 hours or so he would poof up in your office and say I quote "I got lost on the path of life or there was an old lady that had some trouble with her groceries so I helped her with them"." Tsunade has a tick mark on her forehead, but as she is fixing up for a swift punch to narutos cranium a voice behind her speaks "well now I guess that hokage-sama has to give up gambling, but anyways the reason I was so late is there was a sale on my favorite literature and I just had to stop and look or buy my precious."

Kakashi steps in the room from the window, and he sees all present with a sweat drop on the sides of their faces. Naruto is the first to speak slightly shocked that he was wrong about his sensei's lateness. "kaka-sensei now that's a lie I can believe and I also know your not lying, so without further ado we have yet to see baa-Chan give up her obsessions." Tsuande looks viciously at naruto cracking her knuckles, preparing for her fist to meet narutos face. Naruto flinches back in fear as he hides behind Sasuke, whimpering in fear.

**"now boy you have really done it, remind me when she punches you, I will not heal you for fun!" **Kurama says in naruto's head. Naruto balls his fist and without realizing he was speaking out loud "shut the hell up kyuubi, just because your in there doesn't mean I can't hear you! Oh and one more thing, I don't need you to heal me I can take your chakra whenever the hell I want!" When he finishes his rant he looks around at the shocked faces of the occupants. He rubs the back of his head in embarrassment at the previous outburst, "well sorry about that but I had to set Kyuubi straight." "**yeah right like you could beat me on anything, I would beat you in a heartbeat!**" naruto got aggravated by kyuubi and all his antics so he did the best thing that he could, he ignored kyuubi and just went on with his business.

Naruto went back to the situation at hand and went back in the conversation at hand. Sasuke tapped him on the shoulder, that made naruto turn around to look at him. "dobe stop fighting with the kyuubi we have better things to do than that you arguing with something we can't hear." Naruto scowled at Sasuke for talking to him like that, and muttered teme under his breath. The team turn there attention back to Tsunade, who by the way was tapping her foot rather fast for an aggravated women, now that she had that attention she stopped her actions. Clearing her throat "now that I finally have your attention, I would like to know when you plan on leaving for this vacation of yours?" Kakashi looked at her with an eye smile, his favorite literature in hand, that looked to be in the process of reading "yes actually we do, we should be on our way in about say four hours, good timing right?"

Tsunade smiled by his response, and looked out at the team before her, she looked at naruto "so brat are you going to eat some of your favorite ramen before you go, or you just going to pack some for the trip, though now that I think about it, the ramen would be gone in about three days." Naruto looks at her with a playful, yet at the same time annoyed look on his face "baa-Chan I'll eat in the village and pack some, and when we stop at a village, I'll stop and eat at a stand if they have and I'll restock if I have too. Plus I'm not as dull as I look, even though many think that, it's mostly kyuubi that makes the stupid words come out of my mouth, so blame fuzz ball." Naruto heard a low growl in his head followed by a response "**you little brat! I will kill you then bring you back to life and kill you again! You dare blame me for your own stupidity, it's yours not mine, so don't you dare blame me! Listen and listen well, I am far smarter than you can ever dream of brat, plus you say anything like that again I'll take over your body and do something so humiliating with it, you'll never be able to live it down, and oh you will regret your words."** Naruto smirks up at kyuubi "yeah what can you even think of that will be embarrassing to me?" Kyuubi smirks in a creepy way "**oh you know that Hyuuga girl** **that's been chasing you because she loves you. Yeah imagine waking up naked in her room, looking like you masturbated to her sleeping figure. plus there's nothing you can do to stop me, oh and try to not act like you porked her in your sleep." **Kyuubi laughs at narutos now tomato colored face, lowered, and hair in his eyes. "you perverted fuzz ball! how could you even picture that in your mind!"

Kyuubi smirks "**or you wake up naked and sore next to lets say guy, Kakashi, Sasuke, or even orochimaru with a dick in your face and covered in cum." **Naruto feels bile rise in his throat, but he's snapped out of his mind when he sees sakura in front of him calling his name and shaking his shoulders gently, she's has a worried look on her face. He looks up at her with a slightly green tint to his face, he can feel bile rise up in his throat, and quickly jumps up, snaps the trash can by tsunades desk, and going on as to throw up harshly in it. As I'm throwing up I happen to feel someone rubs circles on my back, and I finally finish after three whole minutes. Wiping my mouth, I happen to glance up and see Kakashi's face and I remember the memory, end up throwing up again in the trash can, eventually my stomach becomes empty and I start dry heaving harshly.

Chan can we go on that mission now, I'm ready." Tsunade, orochimaru, Sasuke, Sakura and Kakashi all look at him astonished. Naruto just glares back "what is it not enough for a guy want to go willingly instead of forcefully, I just threw up over something kyuubi said to me, but before you ask I'd rather not talk about it, I don't think I'm ready to talk right now." The others sigh as team 7 walk out the door towards the gates, and the two sannin just stare.

**IN KEKKAISHI'S WORLD**

Yoshimori wakes from his sleep as his little brother pops in the room telling him it's time for breakfast. He gets up, gets dressed for school, and heads towards the living room to eat, yawning and rubbing his eyes the whole time. When he gets in there he sits down with his bowl of rice and pops some in his mouth chewing, while he's still tired too. His grandfather looks at him with his usual expression every morning with his arms crossed, but Yoshimori ignores him finishing up his bowl of rice and standing up. When he closes his gate, he sees gen and Tokine there waiting for him both fully awake unlike himself. The group turn and walks to school talking, tokine looks at Yoshimori with an annoyed look on her face "Yoshimori you didn't go to sleep at an appropriate time again, didn't you?"

He looks over at her with a look that said I don't care "Tokine I was studying for a test last night, you know the one in history today?" She then goes into shock for a second "you mean you actually studied for that test, wow I'm actually surprised! I would expect you to try out another cake recipe again." Gen looks over at Yoshi from the corner of his eye "you know Yoshimori you should go back to cake baking, you telling people that you actually studied would put people in shock." Yoshimori has a tick mark on his head "Well I wanted to change it up sometime, because the same old routine gets kind of boring."

The other two friends turn there heads away from his sweat marks by there brows, tokine averts her eyes towards the sky "Fine we don't have a problem, some change is good in a persons lifetime. Well you could also improve sleeping in class, and you rushing into things to quick." Yoshimori laughs nervously scratching the back of his head smiling "Well you might see that one day, but in the near future it's never going to happen, plus we still need to protect the town from the ayashi that come here." Tokine smiles softly "Your right that probably won't happen anytime soon, but do any of you two feel that something strange is going to happen soon? I just have this feeling."

Gen and Yoshimori nod there heads "Yeah now that you mention it I have that same feeling to, but we should just go with our normal routine, while at the same time be alert and watch out for anything strange." They all nod before continuing on for another day of school.

**IN THE NARUTO WORLD **

Team seven rush through the woods hopping from tree to tree into mid afternoon. With Kakashi in the front, Sai off to the side, sakura and naruto in the middle, and finally Sasuke in the back. Naruto has his sage mode activated to look for any nearby towns they could stay at for the night, but if not they could always sleep in the woods, while sakura was looking around for any clear places they could sleep for the night.

Kakashi turned his head slightly while still jumping from tree to tree "So have you found anything naruto?" Naruto smiles sheepishly "Not yet Kakashi-sensei, but I'm still looking! You can count on me." Kakashi smiles at the reply and turns back staring straight ahead, meanwhile Sai jumps to where naruto, and sakura is. "So naruto when we stop for a good nights sleep could I tell you some of my new jokes I came up with?" Both sakura, naruto look dully at Sai really not wanting to hear his jokes that ended up being lame in the end, naruto is the one to break the silence "Sure whatever you want to do, but were going to eat first."

Sai smiles at narutos reply then turns his attention to sakura "How about you ugly?" Sakura cracks her knuckles but holds back the will to punch the shit out of Sai right that moment, so instead she calms down "Sure why not, whatever naruto said." Naruto goes to say something else until he senses several chakra signatures not far away, and he stops alerting the others. "North of here there's several chakra signature's and it's not to far maybe five miles tops. I sense over a hundred of them and they don't feel like shinobi signatures, well a few of them do." He looks over at his sensei waiting for orders, and Kakashi leans against a tree "Well I would say we travel until were a little ways away from this place, then a couple of you go and investigate to see if it's a village or a camp of some sort."

Naruto speaks up "I'll go, so who else is going?" Sasuke steps up beside naruto "I'll go as well, but only because I'll be watching naruto to see he doesn't do something stupid." Kakashi smiles before he turns back around and jumps away, followed by the others.

Just as the sun was setting the group made it to the site, making sure to keep there distance. Naruto and Sasuke go out to investigate the place for themselves. Getting there they see a big sign to the right that said "_Kankura Town: population 1000"_ looking into the streets that they pass there's people all around buying this and that, naruto had to admit the town was fairly big and beautiful. Sasuke then taps him on the shoulder as they come up to a shop keeper, naruto greets the man "Hello sir, but do you know where we can find an inn somewhere in town?" The man smiles "Sure, here's a map of the town. Are you two new here, what's your names you look like shinobi?"

Naruto smiles since the man seemed nice, he answered "Yeah we just arrived here, are group is coming shortly were traveling the regions. My name is Naruto Uzumaki, and this is Sasuke Uchiha!" For a second the street becomes silent as everyone in hearing range turn to the two shock on there faces. A girl then latches onto naruto squealing in excitement as others start to form around them hearts in there eyes, naruto try's to unlatch the girl to no avail. The shop keeper then speaks getting there attention "You mean your the hero of the leaf, the golden sage, soon to be hokage of the hidden leaf village, and the hero of the world that saved us all! Oh I can't believe it, you actually came to our town, it's a true honor!"

Naruto laughed sheepishly rubbing the back of his head "Yeah that's me. A surprise really, but can you lead us to an inn?" Before the shop keeper can speak the girl latched onto him starts dragging naruto in a direction leaving Sasuke standing there bewildered. Naruto manages to throw the map at Sasuke and telling him one last thing before disappearing around a corner "Sasuke this town is alright, can you go get the rest of the team?!" When narutos out of sight he looks at the way he came before sighing and walking towards where the others are.

**IN KEKKAISHI WORLD**

The last bell rings to signal that school is officially over as Yoshimori, Tokine, and Gen meet up outside the gates of the building. Yoshimori has a serious look on his face as he turns his attention to the others "Did you notice anything strange today or feel anything strange today?" Tokine shakes her head "Yeah during forth period there was this signature that i felt well five to be exact. Do you think the town is in danger from ayashi?" Gen speaks up "There's something else you have to be sure of, they didn't feel like ayashi to me, they felt more like normal humans, but they also had very strong power they possessed."

Tokine thinks then snaps her fingers as if she found the answer "Well how about when we go on patrol tonight we watch out for anyone with a big power source like that, but also shouldn't we alert Masamori about this as well gen?" Gen nods his head is response "Yeah I'll go by his place right now and tell him, see you two later." As gen jumps away Tokine turns to Yoshimori "I'll go to my house to tell my grandmother, you should do the same just in case. See you later bye." Yoshimori is left standing by himself as he turns around to head home.

**IN NARUTO WORLD**

"What!, so your telling us that naruto was dragged off, leaving you to get us?!" Sasuke shakes his head sighing and turning around "Yeah, and what's worse they were fan girls to be exact. Naruto said that everyone was friendly in the town here could feel it with sage mode, so come on they have an inn here to sleep in." Sakura gets up along with the rest as the group runs to the village, sighing in exhaustion.

When they get there they come to the Sasuke as he opens up the map that the shop keeper gave him. He points out the way as they follow, and when they walk in they see naruto surrounded by fan girls rubbing themselves all over him, telling him that he can take them tonight if he wanted to. Sakura walks up to the group cracking her knuckles to get everyone's attention, and instantly it works. The one that's latched onto naruto gets a cocky look on her face "Well what do you want ugly bitch, naruto-sama mine, he's going to conceive so I can have his babies. Plus who would want you, I'm not afraid of you." Sakura has fire in her eyes as she grabs the girl by the front of the shirt, naruto backs as far away as he can "S-s-sakura-Chan let her go she didn't mean it!" Sakura keeps glaring at the girl as she snaps at naruto "Shut the hell up naruto, butt out of my business!"

Naruto instantly shuts his mouth as the girls around him start to back off now knowing who she is, one of them speaks up "Naluto that's sakura-sama that you just insulted, the legendary sannin tsunade-sama that's the current hokage of the leaf village. She is her apprentice if you get the catch she could break you in half!" Sakura smiles evilly as the others run out of the inn scared as shit leaving the girl behind in sakura's grasp. She squirms to get away literally pissing her pants, sakura just keeps her hold until she drops the girl then punches by her head as a warning. The girl known as Naluto runs out of the inn after her friends in the same shape as the others.

Sakura then turns her attention to naruto who snaps his sights on her in fright. She cracks her knuckles as a warning "Naruto you ever have sex with a girl as a one night stand and I find out about it, I'll make sure you won't be able to conceive." Naruto shakes his head with his body shaking all over as he sits down in a chair nearby. Sasuke, Sai, and Kakashi move to the counter where the owner was watching in wonder, but he quickly turns his attention to them. Kakashi gives his famous eye smile "Hello sir, how big is your rooms, how much do they cost, and how many do you have available?"

The owner smiles looking through his book of keys to the various rooms seeing there's three large rooms left, looking back he speaks "Sir there's three special suites left available, but since you all saved us in the war you can have them free for as long as you stay in our town. You all can decide who stays in what room, here's the keys to the second floor, room 304, 312, and 323, have a great stay." Kakashi says his thanks as the group go up to naruto finally calming down with sakura apologizing to him. He clears his throat getting the twos attention "Now that that's all cleared up here's the rooms there's only three, but there also very large. Know as for the situating two in one room, two in another, and one has a room all by themselves. Since sakura is the only girl in the group she gets to stay in one all by herself she gets room 304. Now which two will stay in room 312?"

Naruto and Sasuke instantly raise there hands neither wanting Sai or Kakashi with them. "Fine then it's settled naruto, Sasuke you two have room 312, and that leaves myself and Sai to room 323; so lets go to our respected room and get settled in." Naruto asks a question on the way up to the rooms "Kakashi-sensei how long will we stay here in this town?" Kakashi smiles again "For one week at the most, need to get to knowing the town and we need to put it in our long report back to the village."

**IN KEKKIASHI WORLD**

Once Yoshimori got finished telling his grandfather of his and his friends findings, his grandfather starts thinking what could be happening. "Well Yoshimori all I can say is keep alert when your out patrolling, and watch out for anything strange or strange people that pop up. Did you say gen went to go tell your brother, and Tokine told her grandmother as well?" Yoshimori nods his head in response to the question "Yes grandfather they did, Masamori could probably come up with a strategy of some kind to lure these creatures or humans out. But do you think they'll cause trouble in town?" His grandfather sighs before looking up again and standing "I can't say exactly until we figure out the situation, but for now you should get ready to go on patrol."

Yoshimori nods his head before standing and going to his room to get dressed, and once he's dressed he goes to the back yard for his ayashi. "Madarao come on we need to go on patrol, so quite sleeping already!" madarao slowly gets out of the house he resided in and comes up to Yoshimori yawning "Yoshi could I at least sleep a little more?" Yoshimori sighs then slaps madarao lightly to wake him up "Come on lazy bones we don't got all day, and anyways shouldn't you have had plenty of sleep already?" Madarao sighs before following Yoshimori out of the gates to the school were when they get there they see gen, tokine, and Hakubi already waiting.

Tokine stands up arms crossed "What took you so long Yoshimori, madarao? You two are always late, but anyways what did your grandfather say?" Yoshimori then gets serious "He said the same thing as I said, he also said that we probably wouldn't know if these things are trouble for the town, until we get the situation figured out ourselves." Tokine turns to gen that speaks up "Your brother Masamori said that he'll think up a plan to lure them out if possible and once there captured we must be careful around them, he'll question them first and if there a threat they'll be eliminated, if not he'll keep them captive until proven that there safe."

Tokine nods as well as Yoshimori the information sinking in, then tokine speaks up "ok now that someone has got a plan, we can go on to patrol you both know what to do if you get in trouble right?." The two nod as they split up for patrol.

**IN NARUTO WORLD**

In room 312 around midnight naruto wakes up from his sleep to go to the bathroom, looking over he sees that Sasuke is in a deep sleep with the covers laid carefully over his sleeping form. Naruto opens the bathroom door silently that's in the already big room and walks over to the toilet to let his body get rid of the waste. A second later a stream of yellow, warm piss shoots out into the toilet as naruto lets out a sigh of relief. When done he shakes off the excess and pulls up his boxers, pajama pants, he then walks back out the bathroom closing the door gently.

Before he gets into bed his stomach rumbles telling him it needs food. Turning towards his very large bag filled with everything from food to clothes, and takes out a ramen cup that he packed up. He goes into the small fancy kitchen that's in the room, he puts the cup on the counter, and searches for a teapot to boil water in. "Aha I found you, ya little bastard!" putting the pot filled with water he turns on the heat for it to boil. Sitting down in a chair by the little table he leans forward looking at anything he could find to entertain himself until ready.

The time passes by until he hears the stream come out of the pot he hurries around quickly turning off the heat, then pouring the water into his ramen cup; he then sits down waiting the three agonizing minutes for it to cook. Putting down a tiny hourglass he gets up and goes out to the fairly big balcony outside sitting and looking around. He sees in the distance a very large building away from the town, so he activates his sage mode trying to locate any people there. What he senses is three people with two dog like creatures running around as if looking for something, he turns back to the kitchen thinking should he stay or go to investigate.

Shaking his head he deactivates sage mode and goes back into the kitchen to enjoy his ramen, before going back to bed for the night. After he throws away the cup he turns off the light and heads back in the bedroom, tucking himself under the covers, and soon enough he falls into a deep sleep.

Naruto wakes up to someone shaking his shoulder, so opening his eyes he sees Sasuke in front of him looking down with a scowl on his face. "Dobe wake up it's eight o' clock in the morning, everyone else is already up and getting dressed were fixing to head to breakfast." Naruto hops up at the sound of breakfast, and quickly gets dressed in his usual attire, before following Sasuke out the door. When down there naruto orders a lot of food, as well as the rest because they forgot to eat yesterday, but naruto eats his the fastest.

While they eat naruto speaks "Guys last night around midnight I woke because I had to piss, and I was hungry. While I was waiting for my ramen to cook I went out on the balcony outside and in the distance looking to be far from here I saw this huge grey building, well some of it above the tree line. Anyways I activated sage mode and looked at the buildings surroundings, and well I found three people and two dog like creatures, you want to go check it out?" Sakura looks at naruto with an interesting look on her face "Yeah, but two people should go and check it out in case it's some sort of a trap, then when you do get in trouble the others are there to back them up."

Naruto smiles handing out several earphones for communication with each other "Well I'm definitely going, so who else? The reason I'd be one of two to go is because of my sage mode, kurama's chakra cloak, my biju transformation, and my awesome ninjutsu!" Sai speaks up "Well I can go to because of my own ability, so if we were to get in trouble I'd be able to send back some Intel with an ink bird to inform all of you." The others shake there heads as naruto gathers a small backpack full of stuff from clothes to medicine in case of injury, thanks to sakura's thinking. Sai does the same thing as well then the two fly off on two separate birds that Sai created, waving goodbye to the others.

Half an hour later they get to the outskirts of the building noticing in the distance there's a town farther back. Naruto looks on a sign somewhere that reads "_Welcome to Karasumori" _he then sees a group of teenagers walking on a sidewalk nearby. He notices that it's the same group that had those chakra signatures last night, so he and Sai hide farther in the bushes. Sai looks through a small hole sending out a tiny ink mouse to see what the teens are talking about, naruto watches as they come to a stop in the middle of the street, and the girl with a ponytail turns in there direction. Naruto as well as Sai holds there breaths in silence, watching to see what there next move would be. The girl tell both of the boys something as she points in there direction and the two boys turn to see.

They then come walking in there direction, and naruto is panicking on the inside of what they might do. But then there's a yell somewhere on the other side of the street as that gets the teens attention. A boy that looks to be fourteen comes running up to them telling them something in a hurry before he pulls the group around the corner and out of sight. Naruto activates sage mode to see that they are already near a building of some sort about three to five miles away breaking up a fight. Naruto turns Sai "Sai leave a few tiny ink mice and birds around, were leaving now before those people come back, because right now there distracted." Sai nods doing exactly that before he and naruto hop up on the newly created large ink birds and flying back to where the rest of there group is.

**IN KEKKIASHI WORLD**

Yoshimori, Tokine, and Gen run as fast as they can back to where they felt the same signature's as they did not two days ago, but this time there was only two of them. When they get to the bushes gen pushes them aside to see nothing, but somewhere on the ground is a bottle of liquid of what seems to be cough syrup. Tokine picks it up "Well it looks like whatever it was took the opportunity to flee while we went to break up that fight. Now we have something they once had, so they probably want this back." Gen hits a tree in anger "Dammit someone should have stayed behind to watch out for it!" Yoshimori puts a hand on gens shoulder to calm him down "Now, now gen I'm sure they'll come back, there probably just waiting for us to leave or when night falls; we'll get them then."

Gen gives a small smile as he heads home "We should all go home to eat, and get rest for tonight. Oh and Yoshimori your brother is coming home for as long as this investigation calls, also he'll be coming with us tonight too. Well see you tonight Tokine, Yoshimori." Gen leaves running down the street towards his home, leaving the other two to walk home. The two sigh as they walk down the path, until halfway to there house they see an odd looking mouse run a little ways off to the side away from the two. Yoshimori quickly catches it in a small glass cage with holes in it to breath and he carries it home after saying goodbye to Tokine.

When Yoshimori get home, he heads to the living room to see Masamori sitting down in a chair talking to everyone except for dad, because he's cooking for dinner. Sitting down he puts the glass container and bottle of cough syrup in front of Masamori waiting for him to look at it. Masamori greets his brother before he picks up the glass to see an ink mouse inside. "Where did you get this Yoshimori?" Yoshimori sighs leaning back in his chair "About what me, Tokine, and gen found, well we were walking from are way from school, when tokine stopped and looked back towards some bushes. She said that she felt those same signatures that she did before except there was only two around this time, so she told us and when we started walking to the place, one of are classmates ran around the corner screaming about a huge fight around school. We ran to the over exadurated fight scene, but it was easily taken care of and we ran back to the sight to find that whatever it was had fled already. When we looked around where they were hiding we found that bottle of medicine, then later on after gen went home me and tokine saw him in the street, so I trapped him and brought him here."

Masamori looks at the mouse he then shakes it lightly to get a reaction out of the mouse, but when it turns into ink he blinks in surprise. Shigemori his grandfather takes the box in surprise "That mouse wasn't alive, it was made out of ink. Yoshimori did this appear only after those mysterious signatures disappeared?" Yoshimori nodded "Do you think that was used to spy on us?" Shigemori sighs "Yes I'm afraid so, and there might be more of these around so watch out for them, as well as other animals." Masamori speaks up "Whatever was out there might return so we have to get ready to go soon Yoshimori. So go get dressed after dinner and get Madarao we'll need his nose."

**IN NARUTO WORLD **

In the inn naruto and company eat dinner that the staff make for the residents. Naruto looks up at Kakashi smiling "Kakashi-sensei are we going to ignore that place or have someone else go and check it out?" Kakashi stops eating his soup and looks up at naruto "I think we should just spend our time here in this village for the rest of the week, then move on to the next village into more land." Naruto nods and goes back to eating, but then Sai stops eating as he looks back towards the site him and naruto came from hours ago. "Kakashi-sensei one of my mice have been destroyed, but it got some interesting information to." Everyone looks at Sai suddenly interested in what he has to say "Before my mouse got destroyed, he got sighted by the girl with the ponytails and the short boy with short, spiky hair. The boy captured it in a glass container, then said his goodbyes to the girl as he went home. When he got to his house he put a bottle of that special cough syrup that sakura made and my mouse on the table in front of a full grown man and old man. The grown man picked up the box inspecting the mouse, he then shook the box destroying my mouse in the process. That's all that I got of the information."

Naruto looks at his medical pack shuffling through it, he then sees at the bottom of it is a large hole. He hands the bag to sakura "I'm sorry for loosing your cough syrup sakura. I never noticed this hole in the bottom, do you want me to go and retrieve the medicine?" Sakura smiles softly taking the bag "No naruto that's really easy to make I'll just make another one, it won't take even an hour. Plus this town has all the ingredients for the mixture, so it's ok. I'll sew this back up tomorrow for you right quick." Naruto smiles and digs back into his food, as Sasuke gets back up to get some more herbal tea from the buffet table across the room.

An hour later as the sun is setting the group gets up to go to there rooms. Everyone is in there respected rooms getting into there pajama's, in room 312 naruto brushes his teeth in the bathroom. Sasuke is in the bedroom already in his nightclothes, waiting for his turn in the bathroom, there's then a knock on the door. Sasuke opens the door to reveal Kakashi with an eye smile, so Sasuke lets him in closing the door. When naruto comes out of the bathroom he's surprised to see Kakashi in there room "Kakashi-sensei what are you doing in here?"

Kakashi clears his throat "Well I wanted to inform you two as I have the others that there will be a festival tomorrow, that lasts til the end of this week when we plan to leave. So tomorrow we'll all go there and enjoy ourselves. Goodnight!" With that said Kakashi's out the door and to his room as naruto sits down on his own bed stretching out his back. Sasuke stands to go inside the bathroom, as naruto gets ready to go to bed seeing as it's already night time outside.

**IN KEKKIASHI WORLD **

Yoshimori, Tokine, Masamori, Gen, Madarao, and Hakubi are on patrol for three hours already, but has yet to see or sense the mysterious signatures. Finally it's madarao that breaks the silence "I don't think there coming back Yoshi." Yoshimori sighs from boredom as he leans back into a tree sitting down "Well maybe there wanting to make it seem like we gave up, and when we do they'll strike then." Tokine then gets an idea from what Yoshimori said "Maybe that could work Yoshimori! We stop acting like we gave up on the search for them, and maybe after some time they'll show themselves. When they do we'll be ready for them, and we'll strike ourselves."

Masamori comes up to them sitting on the ground "Yeah we could form a plan out of that. So it's settled then; Madarao, Hakubi can you smell anything off this newly discovered piece of evidence, it's a piece of an orange jacket. The two dogs smell the cloth thoroughly before they get excitement in there face, madarao turns towards the woods "Yes it leads this way, come follow me!" The group quickly jumps to there feet, using kenkei to get there faster, as the dogs float. When in the air above the tree line they see lights of a large city far off in the distance that looked to be a half hour trip there. Masamori turns to the two dogs, summoning his own ayashi a fish "Madarao, Hakubi go back to your respected houses and give this to your owners. We'll go on ahead to investigate, when the sun comes up I'll send my summon back to his respected place."

Half an hour later they come to a stop to the towns people setting up for a festival, that's then that Tokine senses the mysterious signatures nearby. She turns to Masamori "I sense all five here and it's feels like there in this inn right here second floor." The group come to the rooms outside looking through the only one they can see through which is room 312. Inside in one bed asleep is a dark haired teenager, and in the other bed is an orange haired boy. Looking in the room they see an orange jacket hanging on the wall at the end of the bed, both occupants sleeping soundly until the orange haired one wakes up sitting in bed. They all hide watching from a safe distance, as he's up.

**IN NARUTO WORLD**

Naruto wakes up with an urge to take a piss for the second time that night, as he wipes the sleep out of his eyes. When he lets go of his waste he walks back into the room looking in on Sasuke. He then feels hungry so he walks over to his pack for some ramen and herbal tea packet. In the kitchen he heats up some water, and then when he pours the water in his ramen cup, and cup for tea, he sets the hourglass. Walking outside he stretches his back making a loud pop, and looks outside deciding not to activate his sage mode right now.

"Man I hope sakura makes some more of that medicine who knows when one of us will get sick. Also if I can find the missing piece of my jacket, I'll have her sew that up to along with that medicine bag. Well anyways it's such a peaceful night and I'm talking to myself. Oh and I have to be quiet to or I'll wake Mr. emo in there." Naruto sighs getting up and going back in the kitchen closing and locking the door to the outside, along with closing the curtain. The last particle of sand falls as he licks his lips munching on his ramen and drinking the herbal tea, enjoying his food, and with the last of it going down he throws away the trash, and shuts off the light.

Naruto snuggles in his bed and instantly he falls into a deep sleep just like the last night, not aware of the people watching him outside the window in the bedroom.

**IN KEKKIASHI WORLD**

Tokine and the group stay in the place for more observation after witnessing one of there targets in action. Yoshimori speaks up after sighing "Well he didn't seem to notice us, and he seemed like a really nice person." Tokine sits down on a branch of the tree "Well don't judge on the way they act and look at first that's why you observe first, take action later. Plus we now know two of the peoples names one Mr. emo, and Sakura, although we never got the orange haired ones name." Masamori sighs "Well do you want to stay for the morning or all day tomorrow?"

The others vote on all tomorrow for more names and information. They camp out on the ground that night, then I the morning back up in the tree. When they do they see the dark haired one standing over the orange haired yelling out his name naruto. The now discovered orange one naruto mumbles something before he's kicked out of bed by Mr. Emo, they all cringe. The group continues to just watch and learn watching.

**IN NARUTO WORLD**

Naruto hops back up off the floor "Sasuke! You damn teme I told you that I wanted five more minutes of sleep!" Sasuke just hms and walks to the door already dressed "Well I guess your going to miss a special meal of homemade ramen that they have down there at the festival. Oh well go back to sleep, only to feel sakura's wrath." Naruto instantly shoots up and puts some cloths on, and before Sasuke knows it narutos out the door, down the hallway. Sasuke sighs , but before he does he feels that more than one person is watching him, so he turns around staring at the tree to see four people exact with there eyes on him.

Walking towards the window he opens it gently, he sticks his head around acting as he doesn't know their there. "Well I thought I saw something out here, well it might be just a bird or some little animal, oh well I better get to the others." Turning back around out of the corner of his eye in the know closed window he sees the groups shoulders slump in relief. He puts up a small smile picking up his small medicine bag that everyone in the group has, and he walks downstairs.

When he's down there he sweat drops at how many bowls of ramen naruto has already eaten, so he sits down. Sakura looks over at Sasuke as he sets down his medicine bag, with her now putting a bottle of freshly made cough syrup in narutos medicine bag. "Hey Sasuke-kun how was your morning?" Sasuke takes a bowl of ramen sitting on the table for him as he looks up at her giving a small smile "It was alright, other than getting the knucklehead out of bed. Look when I was coming out of the room I saw in a tree across from mine and narutos bedroom window there was a group of people watching us. I looked out towards them then opened window acting like I didn't see them,...Naruto!, Could you put up your sage mode for today and make extra clones to, just to be prepared."

Kakashi coughs to get everyone's attention "Now the plan today is to ignore them, but also be alert and prepared for an attack from them. Just act like you don't even know their, there." They all nod finishing there breakfast, as naruto makes five clones each henging into everyday civilian people having them go on there way, with himself in sage mode. Naruto nods as if saying that the deeds done, and the group leave to enjoy the festival.

When in the street naruto keeps up with the other groups movements, sensing them moving slowly where they are following narutos group everywhere they go. Naruto stops telling the others to go on ahead as he plays a game in a nearby stand, but secretly they all have there communication pieces in each ear. In a tree two hundred feet away he sees that they split up to, with two going and two staying behind. Naruto eventually wins his game and that's when he senses two of the same people not to far away there weapons drawn.

Secretly naruto tells the little mouse that's attached to him it's time and makes it turn into ink signaling Sai with the others. Now the people are behind the stall of the game he was currently playing, naruto jumps off into a tree at the edge of the woods. Naruto sees the two trying to hide, he clears his throat "I know you two are here, now just come out real careful unless you don't want to end up in the hospital." A second later the two hop out of a bush facing naruto, one has spiky hair with beast like features, and the other the Caucasian boy with black spiky hair.

The beast like boy speaks first "What's your name and why were you hiding in the bushes yesterday, we might just consider you an enemy?." Naruto scoffs "Why would I tell you that now? Your the ones that are stalking us, watching me and Sasuke sleeping, now that's just creepy." The other boy does something with his hand as naruto jumps out of the way of a see through box with no escape routes in it, then he looks at naruto "Hey my friend asked you a question, and you better answer it now!" Naruto smiles cockily "Oh really what will happen to me, huh? You'll trap me in one of those boxes that you made? I mean the power of that is nothing I could break out of it easily."

The beast like boy jumps at naruto trying to claw, when someone else grabs his arm, and lightning arches into his body. When the boy drops to the ground the boy known as Sasuke hops on the ground lightning covering his entire body, with a girl with pink hair behind him, and two other males behind her in a tree. The white boy runs to his friend asking if he's okay, and Sasuke walks up to the two grabbing the feral boy by the shirt "Now you two are outnumbered, you will now answer our questions, got it?!" The feral boy finally calms down not wanting to be shocked again and sighs "Fine my name is Gen, and that back there is Yoshimori. As for the other two one is his brother Masamori, and the girl is Tokine. Now what's your names?"

Sasuke drops gen as he hops up to the tree beside naruto, and speaks up "My name is Sasuke Uchiha, this beside me is Naruto Uzumaki, the girl down there is Sakura Hanaro, the older man is Kakashi Hatake, and the last one is Sai." The two boys nod as gen sits down trying to get the shock out of his system, looks back up noticing the others are here for the rescue "Well it's about time you two got here." Sakura hops up to narutos side seeing that he's got a deep cut from gen that he didn't know he had "Naruto stay still I need to treat your wound. Well there's some poison in it too. Let me see your pack for anything you need in here,...ah here it is the antidote to this simple poison!"

Naruto winces as the needle is slid into his arm beside the cut that's sakura has bandaged, when done she puts medical tape over the needle place and zips up his pack handing it back to him. Naruto nods as a thank you to her "Thanks sakura-Chan." She smiles looking over at Sasuke "Sasuke-kun do you have any wounds?" He gives her a small smile "No, but thanks for asking sakura." Kakashi then walks over at the older brother "Now can you tell us why you think were an enemy, we haven't done a thing to you before?"

Masamori sighs sitting down on a tree branch "Well those two naruto, Sai were over there messing around in our town. Not to mention also Sai's little Intel ink mice left in the town, and the two fleeing like criminals." Sakura looks over at naruto an irritated looks on face "You two were messing around I thought you only went over there once, and that was yesterday?!" Naruto smiles nervously "Yeah we were only over there yesterday, when that medicine accidently dropped out of my small bag." Sakura calms down looking at the older guy "Then why did you think they were over there all the time, when only there for just a tiny bit behind some bushes yesterday?"

This time it's Tokine that answers "They had very large power signatures that could be felt miles away. Well the orange one did, and Sai kind of did." Narutos stomach decides to interject at that time, he rubs his head sheepishly "He, he Sakura-Chan I'm hungry, do you think we can go out and eat somewhere?" Kakashi looks at naruto with a sweat drop "Naruto we just ate about an hour ago, and you can dispel your clones now." Naruto complies forming the hand signs, and off in the distance there's five pops, making naruto slump slightly. Kakashi then turns to the other group "Now lets go and discuss about something's during the festival, follow my team if you will."

_Hope you all enjoyed this story, I'll be coming out with a second chapter soon enough in the near future. Bye, bye, oh and review to tell me the honest truth of what you think of it._


End file.
